Life of the Cipes
Life of the Cipes follows the story of the Cipes family, a family with 13 children. Based off The Loud House. Characters (youngest to oldest) Lucinda Cipes: Lucinda is a 10 month old baby who enjoys being with her family. She loves her baby bottle, her teddy bear and especially her sisters and brother. Lucinda is a very happy baby and rarely ever gets upset. Ashtynn Cipes: Ashtynn is a 3 year old who loves to draw and sketch. She loves to draw with her siblings and showing them her latest drawings. Ashtynn is also very confident that she will be featured in art shows across the world. Jessica Cipes: Jessica is a 5 year old who is a huge history buff, with her favorite being the Ice Age and World War II. She knows lots about various wars, ages and more. She sometimes tends to drone on about facts at a constant, annoying her siblings. Luan Cipes: Luan is a 6 year old who enjoys reading. Luan was born mute and has low-functioning autism, but has been taught how to read and communicates with her siblings with various devices. She also has to go to therapy to improve her speaking and communication with others. Monday Cipes: Monday a 9 year old who is obsessed with fashion and making sure she always looks beautiful. She enjoys social media and texting, and is also very social. Monday has tremendous self confidence and loves a good brag. Noah Cipes: Noah is an 11 year old who the story mainly focuses on. Noah tries to make peace with his sisters, but in such a chaotic household, it sometimes doesn't work. Noah enjoys taking care of the family and working together with them, as well as writing. Lola Cipes: Lola is a 12 year old who is the lazy one. Lola, despite a co-operative person, does basically nothing but sleep, eat and watch TV. But she will tutor her siblings when the time calls for it. She often falls asleep in class. Marianna Cipes: Marianna is a 14 year old who loves sports, with her favorites being gymnastics and basketball. She is very competitive and has lots of trophies and medals. She enjoys playing sports with her siblings and friends. Bambi Cipes: Bambi is a 14 year old who is Marianna's twin sister (Marianna is the oldest by 4 minutes). Bambi, unlike her loud and enthusiastic twin, is very quiet and doesn't like other people's company. Bambi is normally left alone save for dinner and car rides. She is also very shy and doesn't have many friends. Noriko Cipes: Noriko is a 15 year old who adores cooking and baking. She enjoys making cupcakes, pancakes, you name it. Her siblings love her treats, and enjoy when she gets the time to share the food she makes with her sisters and brother. Cornelia Cipes: Cornelia is a 16 year old who is the caretaker of the family. Cornelia is very social and loves taking care of not only her family, but also the elderly. She is seen as a second mother to the family, as she cooks meals and drives her siblings to places they need to be. Kasia Cipes: Kasia is a 17 year old who loves to sing. She sings all day and all night, and enjoys playing many instruments, to her siblings' annoyance. Kasia also sings at the most inappropriate times, specifically when her siblings are doing their homework, or just falling asleep. MacKenzie Cipes: MacKenzie is an 18 year old who is the bossy eldest child. MacKenzie, like Lola, is lazy and forces her siblings to do her every bidding. MacKenzie is sassy and self-absorbed and very difficult to peacefully spend time with. 'Iris and Steve Cipes: ' The parents of the Cipes family. Chapter One - In The Morning MacKenzie My alarm was screaming as the clock rolled to 6:00. I slammed the off button, yawned and went to pick out my clothes (My hair in a ponytail, a white shirt, a black skirt and brown shoes). I left my bed messy and walked upstairs and slumped in a chair. My roomate, Cornelia is so quiet, it's annoying because she never interacts with me! Ugh! Kasia I was having a great dream. I was performing on stage with my siblings and we became rockstars! "Oh yeah, I'm so ready for the morning!" I sang happily. My roomate, Noriko, covered her ears over with her pillow. I rolled my eyes. I don't understand why my siblings hate my singing... I picked out my clothes (My hair in a headband, a blue hoodie, some jeans and black socks) and walked upstairs. Cornelia Today I plan to take care of our elderly neighbors across the street - they have fallen victim to a flu and I'm looking forward to helping them out. I put on a hoodie, black pants and black socks, and put on my shoes. I walked out the door to see my neighbors. Noriko I couldn't even get any sleep. Kasia sang and sang all night.. very loudly too! I assume that Marianna and Bambi (who are in the next room over) were fast asleep when this anarchy was happening! Multiple yawns coming out of me, I stretched and picked out my clothes (A white shirt, jeans and white socks) and staggered upstairs. Marianna I had a really great sleep. I woke up at 6:15 and stretched, yawned and put on my clothes (A black and white shirt, white leggings and white socks). I then walked upstairs and waited for Bambi to wake up. Bambi I woke up to see Marianna gone. She must have went upstairs. I just put on a red and white long-sleeved shirt, red pants and red socks and walked upstairs. I took a seat next to Marianna. Lola I had a pretty good sleep. I always do. I woke up, yawning like crazy. I stayed in my pajamas and slumped upstairs and some of my siblings trailed behind me. Noah I woke up at 6:20, very quietly so I couldn't wake Luan up. Since I share a room with her, she is very startled by sudden movements. I put on my clothes, brushed my hair and quietly woke Luan up, and carried her downstairs afterwards. Life in the Cipes family is chaotic. MacKenzie bossing people around, Kasia singing, Cornelia running in and out of the house, Noriko's cooking timer going off, Marianna playing sports, Bambi trying to read, Lola sleeping, Monday bragging, Luan asking for help, Jessica telling history facts, Ashtynn trying to show people her art and Lucinda crying for her baby bottle. Monday I barely got any sleep - Lola snored ALL NIGHT. It also doesn't help that she does this every night. Honestly, I really love Lola, but at night she's a monster! I just stayed in my pajamas and went upstairs, limping a little. Luan I had a really good sleep, but I don't like when Noah has to wake me up! 6:30 is too early! But anyway, I had a dream about me becoming an artist with Ashtynn, that would've been terrific. Noah gave me my teddy bear and he carried me upstairs, carefully setting me down in a seat next to him and Monday. Jessica I had an AWESOME dream about travelling back in time! I really wish I had a time machine! It would be so cool. I woke up Ashtynn and I carried Lucinda in my arms downstairs. Ashtynn I was woken up by a light tap on my shoulder. I stretched, put on my clothes and held Jessica's hand downstairs. I was staving all night and was seriously looking forward to breakfast! Lucinda Gaga. Chapter 2 - Breakfast time Iris Finally, all the children are here. Today for breakfast I made some waffles with maple syrup and some fruit salad on the side. All of the children quickly ate their food. Luan Yes! Waffles and maple syrup for breakfast! This is why I love Thursdays! Mommy's breakfast making is over 100%! If you were in the Cipes family, you would love her food! I grabbed my waffle and ate it. I also ate my fruit salad very quickly. I smiled at the family and put my plate in the sink to be washed up. Today at school, we're going to be making cookies in the Home Ec. room. Despite that room is closed off for the Grade Primaries, we are allowed to go in just this once to make some Valentines cookies.